russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship news program broadcast by IBC-13 in the Philippines. It is anchored by Snooky Serna and Anne Marie Soriano on weekdays, while its weekend edition is anchored by Abel Cruz and Chal Lontoc. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (PST) and Saturday and Sunday at 11:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m (PST). Directed by Nick Mendoza. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language newscast in the Philippine television since its inception on 1998. The newscast is now simulcast on radio thru Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 in Mega Manila and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan. Its reportorial teams and an equal number of cameramen and drivers are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. Express Balita used to have a fair amount of viewership although the number has dwindled over the years due to the lack of funding and necessary equipment to make it a competitive news program. Reporters rarely go out of town nowadays due to the lack of funds and are merely confined to cover news in Metro Manila. Overview MALAYANG PAMAMAHAYAG SA MAIINIT AT NAPAPANAHONG ISYU. Paglalahad ng mga balitang pinag-uusapang ng buong sambayanan hatid ng News Team 13. Kasama sina: Snooky Serna at Anne Marie Soriano para sa IBC Express Balita. IBC Express Balita, ang numero unong news program sa hapon. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes mula alas 4:30 ng hapon. Airing History 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered in 1998, replacing IBC TV X-Press. It was anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. 'Castelo-Eala era' In 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Atty. Noli Eala. Eala left the newscast in March 2002 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Morales-Serna era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot was moved to 5:00 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. On June 6, 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) relaunched as Viva-TV. 'The return of the anchors' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Cathy Eigenmann and Jay Sonza, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, Anne Marie Soriano who returned to the newscast and she anchored it from 1998-2001, then joned Snooky Serna as the main anchors. The reformat were changing to the graphics, tltle card and new OBB while added a newsdesk and the tiemslot was return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm. The same day, the newly based on News Team 13's slogan "Ang Balita para sa Pilipino!" which literally means "The News for the Filipino" was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC News Team 13 headquarters, Snooky Serna at Anne Marie Soriano, ito ang IBC Express Balita...", after which, the sneak peek of the express headlines with clips from the specific news items to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Serna used his signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay, Magandang Hapon sa inyong lahat" ("Thank you for joining, Good afternoon everyone") to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, Express Balita modified its newsdesk and updating the graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard. Regional versions *''Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) Anchors 'Weekday edition' *Snooky Serna (2000-2001, 2010-present) *Anne Marie Soriano (1998-2001, 2011-present) 'Weekend edition' *Chal Lontoc (2010-present) *Abel Cruz (2009-present) Former Anchors *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekend edition, 1998-2001) *Atty. Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2001-2002) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) Segments *Express Headlines - Top Stories of the Day *Express Major Balita - Major News *Metro Balita - Police Report *Balita Atbp. - Feature Stories *Inside Malacañang - Malacañang News *Ulat Internasyunal - Foreign News *Special Report - Special News *Balitang Promdi - Provincial News *Negosyo Atbp. - Educational and Informative News *Weather - Weather Forecaster of the Day *Sports Page - Sports News *Express Showbiz - Entertainment News Personnel *Nick Mendoza - Director *Pia Castro - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Chito Cabatuando - On-Air TV Director *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Rowena Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameraman *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameraman *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameraman *Cesar Serrano - Cameraman *Mikko David - Cameraman *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameraman *Rolly Montemayor - Cameraman *Clint Cabigon - VTR Man *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter *Express Balita on Multiply See also *IBC News Team 13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Express Balita Segments Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 television series debuts